LA ACADEMIA ESPECIAL ALICE
by mirinyaz
Summary: perdon por no haber actualizado esta historia a todos lo que me lee cambiare algo de esta historia pero no es mucho el sabado lo podra ver nos vemos trata de una chica que busca su amor que la olvido poco tiempo tendra que enfretar cosas.
1. los punto de vista

**LA ACADEMIA ESPECIAL ALICE**

**los personajes no me pertenece solamente la historia.**

gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se escucho un ruido cerca de una casa, era una chica de 16 años de edad su aparecia era de como una "modelo" cabello largo y liso de un

color de avellana y sus ojos como dos chocolates intesos e curiusos en ello se acerca un joven alto de tez blaca y cabello largo y risado hacia a la chica.

— Narumi, porque tengo que lenvatame tan temprano— con cara soñadora(pobresita) y Narumi hizo una seña con su dedo de un lado a otro,

— Mikan, te dije que te ibas a lenvatar como nuncas lo habias hecho.— aclaro Narumi como regañadola.

Mikan, rapido cambia su expresion por una seria al igual que Narumi que voltea a ver a Mikan.— antes que te vallas, necesito que no digas nada,cuando llegemos actuan como una chica alegre y trata de localizar a Natsume Hyuga.—

y, Mikan solamente pone una cara aterradorra dirigida hacia Narumi;por lo cual èl salio del la habitacion dejado a la bella chica sola.

* * *

><p>se encuentra un joven solo, cercan de las afueras del la academia y en eso se acerca otro joven de apariencia tierna.<p>

el joven de apariencia tierna es Ruka, èl es de tez blanca, ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio corto, el otro de apariencia ruda es Natsume èl tiene la tez blanca,

ojos de un color carmesin y cabello negro como la noche todas las caracteristicas del el chico "malo"

en ello Ruka se acerca a Natsume.

— Natsume, ¿ya sabes que van a traer una nueva alumna?— Natsume quita su mirada del manga que tenia entre sus manos para ver a su amigo Ruka—no, porque tu sabes algo— lo miro con serienda al chico rubio y este movio su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—no, pero toda la academia lo sabe— y Natsume se levanta de su lugar y dirije su mirada a su amigo,

— vamonos— y se van los dos de regreso a la academia

_veo que hoy tampoco podre leer mi manga, asi que alguien nuevo._

se aleja los dos pero Natsume voltea atràs y ven que lo esta vigilado por persona,vuelve a ota vez a ver su camino.


	2. un encuentro con los demàs

**LA ACADEMIA ESPECIAL ALICE**

**los personajes no me pertenece solamente la historia.**

una camioneta negra se estaciona en frente de un colegio, en ello se baja una chica de la camioneta al igual que un señor de cierta edad madura.

Sakura Mikan,con cara infantil y con luces en los ojos se acerca al señor y este le sujeta amablemente su delicada mano, ella llevaban un vestido blanco

que le llegaban por las rodillas y un sobrero negro y por su cuello se encuentra una cadena de oro que termina con un dije en forma de corazòn clavado su nombre en mano escrito.

Cuando llegaron a un edificio, el señor se voltea a ver a Mikan ella igual lo ve y en eso el señor llora

— hay mi niña hermosa,la voy extraña mucho— entoces Mikan solamente lo abraza, con un ademan con la mano se despide de su niñero alejadose de èl

por lo tanto cuando al fin termina de subir las escaleras, mikan solamente se sienta un momento en el suelo y ven que unos jovenes que estaban subiendo las escaleras se aproximaban en donde ella estaban, a sì que se paro lo màs rapido que pudo pero, se tropezo con una de sus maletas llevadola directo al suelo.

PVD RUKA.

me encotraban con imai, subiendo las escaleras cuando ibamos a llegar por la habitacion de natsume nos encotramos con una chica acostada en el suelo lo primero que hize, fue acercame a ella para ver si aun se encotraba viva.

pero al volteala vi que que tenia un golpe en la frente,debo de admitir que era muy bonita ò lo que le seguia de bonita, me ruborize a pensar sobre ello.

doy gracias a adios que imai se adelanto al cuarto de Natsume, me hubieran dado pena que me viera asì.

cuando ya estaban cerca de la habitacion de Natsume, me detuve en seco porque la chica me estaban mirado a los ojos y indemediantamente me ruborize, para eso la chica sonrio y se desmayo.

_Dios tienen una sonrisa hermosa pero, ¿ quìen sera esta chica? y que me dira cuando despierte un momento ¡porque estoy todo rojo! mejor me callo yo mismo._

asì que cuando entre al cuarto de natsume, los dos se quedaron miradome por lo que natsume se acerco a mi y vio a la chica volvio a mirame pero en ese momento desperto la chica.

desperto Mikan algo confudida, primero se sobo su frente y luego se cayo al suelo sentada para al final mira a los jovenes al momento de sentir miedo.

— ¿ Quienes son ustedes?, ¿ que me paso?— entoces Natsume se acerca a Ruka y lo toma por la muñeca hasta llegar en frente de Mikan y este voltea hacia Ruka.

— no fuiste tu que la trajo aqui, asì que explicale— por lo tanto Ruka voltea a ver a una Mikan confusa.

— bueno, yo estaban con Imai subiendo a las escaleras, cuando de pronto te vi tirada en el suelo,asì que pense que te habia pasado algo y te traje aqui. para que curar esa herida que tienes en frente y yo soy Ruk...—

—no me explique nada,yo fui la causate de este alboroto asì que me retiro de aqui con su permiso— pero antes que se acercara a la puerta Mikan, una chica de cabello morado la detiene.

—dime algo ¿ cual es tu nombre?— por lo que Mikan se puso seria y vuelven amirar a todos hasta volver su miranda de la chica.

— ya lo sabras, a su debido tiempo Hotaru— Hotaru se queda seria y suelta la mano de Mikan hasta que esta sale de la puerta.

_gracias por su apoyo chicas el siguiente se lo_s dedicare para ustedes.


	3. Restricion,sin salir

**LA ACADEMIA ESPECIAL ALICE**

**los personajes no me pertenece solamente la historia**

mikan se encontraban tirada en su cama, tenia un vestido de flores con magas.

_por lo visto,hoy tampoco podren salir, al menos que me diga algo_

muy distante de su mirada, la dirije hacia la ventana.

— no me importa fingir pero, porque diablos me tienen que dejar encerrada aqui.—

se levanta de su cama y se dirije hacia a la puerta,

para ver que nadie la vea se pone una manta sobre ella misma y vuelve a mirar a su alrederdo.

— veo que nadie, me vigila por ahorra.—

asi que cuando pone su mano en la perilla de la puerta, llega alguien a su habitacion.

era un chico con la mirada dulce, de un color morado y su cabello todo rojizo.

èl chico, empieza a ver a mikan de pie a cabeza y se empieza a reir.

entoces mikan, se da cuenta de que hay alguien atràs de ella y se voltea retrocediedo unos pasos atràs hasta llegar a la puerta.

èl chico, apoya su mano a lado de mikan y este le sopla en su cara a mikan, le empieza surtin efecto.

porque èl chico tiene el alice de isomio que a cualquiera persona que le soplen le dara sueño rapido

mikan cierra sus ojos poco a poco hasta cerralos por completos y antes que se caiga ella, èl chico la coge y la acuesta en su cama

y, antes de irse èl chico le deja una nota alado de su cama y de pronto desaparesce y en la nota decia.

Mikan, mañana se acaba la restricion pero

,te cuidado de quien te ve y con quien te encuentras!

"de parte de tu amigo"

_gracias por el comentario nekomini y a , iivette-chan_

_me encanta que no este sola mi historia_.


	4. Al fin termino la restricion

**LA ACADEMIA ESPECIAL ALICE**

**los personajes no me pertenece solamente la historia.**

**en el anterior capitulo:  
><strong>

Mikan, mañana se acaba la restricion pero,

te cuidado de quien te ve y con quien te encuentras!

"de parte de tu amigo"

al levantarse mikan, ve la hora de su alarma que indicaban las 11:00 pm toda impactada se cae de la cama cayedo al suelo

— auh, si me dolio esta vez pero,¿porque me domir muy rapido a noche?, ¡sera que toda la noche me pase vigilado mi vecino!— en eso se puso toda su cara colorada de un lindo color rojo.

se levanto del suelo,en eso se fijo que habia una nota en su cama lo cogio y lo lenyo por completo lo volvio a leer cuanta veces posible.

— no pueden ser posible pero, porque se acabo hoy la restricion, bueno no lo voy a desa provechar no como la otra vez que me encotre con ellos y sin duda por eso me pusieron la restricion ayer, para que se acabe tan rapido; esto es obra de narumi pero ya me las pagaran tarde o temprano.— dijo furiosa mikan y se dirijio al baño

pasaron como 30 minutos y ya estaban arreglada se habia puesto un vestido con olanes, junto un saco tipico vestido de niña buena ,ya que solo figian por si se encotraban con alguien tenia que aparentar se igenuan aun que realmente no lo era.

salio con un bulto chico cafe y cerro la puerta con llaves, bajo por las escaleras hasta salir por completo del edificio, hasta encotrarse por el bosque de la academia.

En ello se acerca un chico de mirada azulada y cabellera rubia.

en eso chocan los dos.

— lo siento, no fue mi intecion— se disculpo el pobre chico, el se fijo que la chica no hablaba asi que le da su mano en señal de ayuda.

Mikan, ve que èl chico le da su mano pero esta se para y lo ven a la cara.

_no parecen a esos tipos de chicos con que trabajo, parecen un niño chico pero no tengo tiempo para tonterias._

__Este se sonroja por la miranda tan penetrate de la chica, por lo cual esta se da cuenta que èl chico esta todo rojo por su culpa.

— gracias por la ayuda pero, no la necesito asi que si le comentas a alguien que me vistes vas a conocerme de verdad— ante esa amenasa èl chico solo movio la cabeza en afirmacion.

— me llamo Lichou ¿y tu?— interrogo èl chico.

—pues yo soy nada ok— se van Mikan, por èl edificio de ella cuando llega ve, que esta un chico de miranda carmesin y Mikan se sonroja.

_es mi vecino, tengo tanta curiosidad acerca de èl bueno, tan siquiera de esta restricion salio algo bueno lo puder ver otra vez_.

Arigato a todos los que me comenta


End file.
